1. Field
The following description relates to an arrangement of Hall sensor in a display terminal, an apparatus for cover opening detection, and a method of arranging a Hall sensor in a display terminal to avoid inaccurate sensing of the state of a flip cover without using a shielding sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
The Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0167871 relates to a device that detects whether a flip cover of a flip-type cordless phone is open or closed, and discusses a device including a magnetic sensor and a flip cover. The magnetic sensor detects a magnetic force at a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and at a bottom of the PCB to control a power supply. The flip cover is integrally injected and inserts a magnet in a corresponding position of the magnetic sensor to be sensed by the magnetic sensor.
Such conventional technology uses a Hall sensor to detect whether the flip cover opens or closes but does not disclose a method to prevent inaccurate sensing when an angle of opening of the flip cover reach about 360 degrees and an arrangement method of a Hall sensor.